Predestination
by laurices
Summary: What if 2 teens, who have only met in one day, were predestined for each other?...YAOISHONNENAI JADENxSYRUS
1. Dreams & Memories

This is my first ever fanfic in my life…

(inner me: _Wow, naka-achieve ka rin ng something!!! Wooo!!! Gogogo……Ibang level na 'toh!!!!_)

Little thanks to: **ShleyAay123**, **Airenko**, **Lady Vanilla**, **ac-the-brain-supreme**, & **Lady-Ai15** for inspiration (on what to write)…

ARIGATO!!! KAMSAHAPNIDA!!! THANK YOU!!! GRACIAS!!! GRAZIE!!! Etc….

Well nothing to write actually, when I thought what if I write love story, most specific yaoi??? Actually, I have never written yaoi all my life…

'gonna use the American names 'coz I'm having a hard time remembering all the Japanese names…

Anyway, _enjoy na lang kayo sa mga stories ko_, OKAY????

I DO NOT ANYTHING OF YU-GI-OH GX OR THE CREATOR'S IDEAS…ONLY NONSENSE…:)

* * *

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

In the middle of the night, one would normally be awoken by the noise being emitted by the snoring, especially if the volume is escalated. But not Jaden Yuki, as he was the one making out the noise while sleeping in the Slifer Red dorm.

But, deep in the snoring, jaden thought about his first day at the Academy…

"Wow, it's been months since I got in here in this Academy, but I still remember the first day here as if it was yesterday...a lot has happened…not to mention the gargantuan size of this school… many students, dueling (my fave thing)…then this long haired person in blue with pink ruffles challenged me and called me 'Slacker'…naturally, who won't get himself into a duel like this…, but then I saw someone in the crowd, a handsome blue-haired person cheering me…I blushed, but then it didn't get the better of me…"

(we'll skip about the part when he dueled crowler)

"I won, I showed him (her?)! When I was about to go to my dorm, then again appeared this blue-haired angel and congratulated me over my performance earlier. I later learned his name was Syrus Truesdale. He had silver eyes, hidden by glasses that accentuate his cuteness and long blue hair that is smooth both at sight and touch, but he was shorter than me (that sucks); well, at least he's nice and caring…Recently, he had been calling me elder brother, nothing, most probably, for security purposes. Our resident professor there was also nice, his name is Prof. Banner, with his cute cat named Pharoah…"

"But recently, I don't know what's happening to me. Every time I see Syrus, I get all uneasy inside me, like…I don't know why, but why does it have to be me??? I get all uneasy everytime he comes into physical contact with me, every time you look at me; I get all so psyched up when you cheer for me. I get worried if you're upset 'coz it makes me upset also…I really don't know what's happening to me. It seems to me that my whole world is revolving around…HIM…oh, Syrus, if you'd only know what I feel for you, then I won't feel this…this…feeling in me, in my heart…oh…I think I was destined to like you, to fall in love with you…"

Jaden, while thinking these thoughts, cried softly, for fear of waking up his roommate, w/c coincidentally is his first love, Syrus.

While sadly sobbing, he slept, while strangely his snores went out by his reminisces against the starry and silent night, not knowing what fate has in store for him…

* * *

Isn't it good??

Just writing it makes me remember my own misfortunes about…oops, kinda got carried away…

If you want to say anything to me, loud and proud…

PLEASE PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON (down there) AND SAY IT TO ME…

Byerzzzzzzzz!!!

P.S.: pls check what's "aniki" and "ja ne"…thank you…


	2. Longing & Betrayal

Wow, second chappie…WOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

What will happen to poor Jaden???

Thank you for reviews (if I ever got one, that is). Another thanks to **Servant Gabrielle** and **jurika** for added inspi… (by the way **ShleyAay123**, nice upgrade for the stories (_the things you'll never say_ & _why can't you love me!_))

By the way, NO OWN YU-GI-OH GX…only owner…

And Jaden, stop crying…it's chapter 2 already…

Jaden: Okay (grabs 10 boxes of Cleenex tissues to wipe tears).

Author: -.- (too surprised/shocked to speak…)

ENJOY!!!

_Italics_ would denote thoughts.

* * *

Dawn arose over the Duel Academy (1) and a new day awakes… 

But to Jaden Yuki, it's another day to him, of dueling and teachers and classes…but deep inside him it's another day of his heart crying out for his true love…

…but being a heavy sleeper, of course someone has to wake him out of his dreams, and usually that was Syrus.

"Aniki…wake up!! We'll gonna be late if you're not gonna wake up!!! WAKE UP!!!"

Jaden, upon hearing Syrus shout, immediately woke up, considering that he doesn't want to get deaf for the rest of his life. When he opened his eyelids, he saw the adorable face of Syrus greeting his day. Jaden blushed, then, realizing Syrus was merely one-fourth of a foot away from his face, he jumped out of bed, startled.

"Jay, what's with you?? You're all sweaty and shaking all over??"

"umm…N-n-n-nothing…I guess," Jaden replied.

_How could it be nothing?!! Syrus was near my face and I started freaking out, thinking he would kiss me!!...wait, why am I thinkning about that??_

"Are you really sure?" "Of course I am!" "Okay, okay don't get all jumpy, get dressed, we're gonna eat together, Chumley just finished and headed to class. We only have an hour before we have classes with Crowler…"

Jaden, at the hearing of "…eat together…" got all so excited and went to the bathroom and, while brushing his teeth, thought…

_Oh my gosh, I've got to be the most luckiest person in the whole, if not the Academy, the whole WORLD!!! Right, let's get this day started nice and smooth!!! AJA!!_(2)_ BASSYA!!_(3)_ GO GO GO GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

After brushing, he took a quick shower, then got on his usual black t-shirt and his Slifer Red jacket.

Next thing someone (or anyone, excluding myself) saw/knew, Jaden and Syrus were heading to the cafeteria to order their usual breakfast.

While eating, Jaden kept looking at Syrus to catch a glimpse of that wonderful sight before him…

_He's so cute!!! Oh my gosh, I hope he doesn't think of me as…I don't wanna think about it…_(getting back to Syrus)_ look at his shapely nose, his cute eyes, his smooth and handsome face…oh, how handsome he is, you're like a god who has come down on earth waiting to be worshipped…_

…suddenly, Syrus looked into Jaden, who, unfortunately, had the misfortune of looking into Syrus.

Jaden, shocked, blushed a deep red when Syrus suddenly looked. "Why, Jay? Something wrong with me?" "N-no!" Jaden answered quickly…

_Oh no, Sy caught me looking at him. Jaden, Jaden, what were you thinking? You think you can get Syrus to actually like you just by looking at him…Oops!! Never thought that…what are you thinking, you pervert???_

Syrus, still wondering why Jaden was staring at him, asked, "Jay, you all right? You seem to be all lost in something?"

Jaden stuttered, still trying his best to come to his senses, "N-no, I'm all right, I-I-I just thought that y-y-you had s-s-s-something in your face and…oh my god, it's half past 10!!!(4)"

"W-What?!! Oh no, I can't go now, I don't want detention!!!" At this point Syrus cried, tears as numerous as a waterfall. Jaden, being in love with Syrus, and who doesn't want his koi being upset (5), consoled him, saying, "OK, let me think…OK got it. I'll go to class (we've got Crowler) and I'll say you're sick or something so you can't come, I'll do Crowler's detention, if sh-, I mean, HE has any, OK?? Just don't cry…"

"Thank you so much, aniki." "Ok, hide now in our room and put a head of garlic under your armpit (6) so if ever they come in to check whether or not I'm telling the truth, they come into conclusion that you're are sick. Take out the garlic after classes if you really don't want fever."

True enough, when Jaden arrived, Crowler became mad upon Jaden's untimely arrival, and set him detention (3 hours after lunch).

(…and so, after classes and lunch…)

Jaden came for his detention, which lasted for 3 hours as specified by Crowler, which consisted of checking student's papers from last day's test (7). So, after 3 boring hours (with Crowler sleeping on the desk with drool dripping from his mouth), he went out to find Syrus.

But at that moment, he wished he hadn't…

In front of him WAS Syrus, but with Alexis Rhodes, Obelisk Queen herself, the girl of everyone's dreams, and also Jaden's friend (when it comes to both dueling and gossip).

And he saw Alexis placing her hand upon Syrus's smooth face, with Alexis looking at Syrus as if she were in love with him…

Jaden, upon seeing this sight, felt his heart being broken and wounded. He was distraught, he nearly became crazy, and he felt that the one person he loved with all his life was betraying him…

He cried.

With tears in his eyes, he set foot towards the Slifer Red dorms, ignoring the confused stares of the onlookers, saying in between sobs…

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME…?"

* * *

Wasn't it good? Too bad I have to make Jaden heart-broken to feel he was being betrayed by Syrus and to make Jaden feel he wasn't being loved, even though Syrus does not know that his friend has a crush on him… 

Oops, I revealed too much…

Anyways, please review…it would really mean much to me…

* * *

(1) – in reference to the _Iliad (Dawn in her saffron robes arose from Oceanos…)_

(2) – GO!! (Lovers in Paris, Vivian, in particular…)

(3) – FIGHTING!! (My Girl, Jasmine, in particular…)

(4) – so sorry, can't think of anything to distract Syrus from questioning Jaden…

(5) – refer to chapter 1…

(6) – ok, so about this, I've watched an episode of _Kay Tagal Kang Hinintay_ and I saw one of the characters (Red Butterfly) say that her infant is sick (really) and she'll be going to the hospital; but in reality she'll escape where she is and she took out a garlic under the baby's armpit, the cause of the "fever". I've consulted my mother about this and found out that it's effective.

(7) – sorry, can't think of what to do just to detain Jaden…


End file.
